Epic Art Camp 2
After Zoomers exciting win, Epic Art Camp has officially ended... or has it? 18 users, some new, some old, compete in another art camp, for another prize of being the Epic Art Camp winner! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on EPIC ART CAMP 2! LET THE GAMES BEGIN! ' Rules *If you miss 2 challenges, you are automatically eliminated. If you could not do the challenge for a good reason, tell me on my talk-page, and I will bring you back. But it has to be a GOOD reason! *'Be active! *Do not complain to me if you get eliminated. *Do not harass other peoples artworks. *Your art must be based on the topic I give you. *Have fun! Grades A-''' An A is the best grade you can get! If you get this, you get immunity! :D ' '''B- '''A B is similar to an A, but you don't get immunity. '''C-'''A C is neutral. A C is like you put effort, but not a lot.' ' '''D- '''A D is similar to an F, but you do not get eliminated. One of the downsides of getting a D, is that you are not able to get immunity until another challenge has passed. For example, If you got a D on Monday, you are not able to get immunity until Wednesday.' '''F- '''You '''DO NOT want to get an F. If you get an F, you are ''automatically eliminated. Elimination Table '''Someone edit this PLEASE! :)' 1 = Mrodd did not do the challenge, but had told the host why he could not do it, and it was a good reason, therefore his strike doesn't count. 2 = In episode 2, only one member of each team had to do the challenge, so the scores from each team are all the same. NAME = This contestant was team captain of the Artsies. NAME = This contestant was a member of the Artsies. NAME = This contestant was team captain of the Drawers. NAME = This contestant was a member of the Drawers. Judges #Owenandheatherfan Sign-Ups (Closed) #Zannabanna #TDALindsayfan1 (I prefer Jessica.) #User: Lindsaysbiggestfan (call me Lindsay) #TDISF (back for another chance!) #Running Around Playing Around 18:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Goldinwillow (Can you call me Brian, please?) #Toadeh (Not missing a challenge this time XD) #Nduke #Gotta push until you can't and then '' 19:24, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #~Gwenny120~"Oh,ooooh! Duncan never uses soap! 19:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) (I'll be GF120. Back to try my luck again!) #Zoomer72 (Winner from last season!) Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 20:11, April 25, 2011 (UTC) #Jake Got those iTunes? :3 22:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) (I no be host no more :P) #'Aimerstalk' 00:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) (Im back baby! :D) #Kokori9 (thanks for the spot :P) OMG the creator of the wiki just posted a message on my userpage ^_^ 03:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #I was once a n00b. Then became a user. I am now an admin........On other wikias! :P 03:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!]] '''♪ [[User talk:Kgman04|'Talk!']] ♫''' # --'''TDAR is Excellent! ♥ 19:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Pre-Chat O- Welcome Contestants To Epic Art Camp 2! :D We're back baby! For another season of drama and art! Who will win? Find out! EBGR: Yay :D Rex (Kokori9): i'm Kokori9, but i go by Rex ^_^ GF120: I hope that luck is with us! Rex: i want to get better at art ^_^ INSF: Hopefully you will! :) GF120: I also want to get better! I hopefully be again in the final 3, if I do that! INSF: Hopefully, I don't forget to do a challenge! Lindsay: Hello everybody. I am so excited to be in this. *sqeauls* Sry, katie and sadie moment xD Toadeh: I'm back. And I'm not going to lose this time. XDD GF120: I'm really happy! I hope that every episode is going to be every week!!! Zoomer: Were back! GF120: Can we start? We are already many people! Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O- Heres the thing, we'll start a bit later. Not now though! :( Kg: Heyyyyyyyyyy. :D O- Okay, we can get this show on the road! :D Week 1 Challenge 1 Welcome everyone! Your first challenge is to draw a TD character as a character from your favorite TV show. If TD is your fav, then pick your second favorite. Simple. Also, during judging, i'll announce the teams. This challenge is due next Tuesday (unless everyone finishes by then). Also, the contestant with the highest grade will win immunity. Week 1 Chat Rex: Mine is Cody as Kendell from 'Big Time Rush' :D GF120: BTR is one of my fave shows!!!!!!!!!!!! And Kendall is my fave! He is just so sweet!!! Rex: i has a lot of favourites shows ^_^ but i picked that one cause i had a picture by chance again weird ._. GF120: Me too. I've a lot of fave shows. Idk, if i'll finish today. Tomorrow, maybe I won't be on, because of something.... GF120: It is next Tuesday? Or in 2 days? O- Next. GF120: Oh thanks god... Zoomer: I hope I'm on the more winning team this time! Last time I was the only one left on the Killer Recolors... :'( GF120: *laughs* I was lucky... TDISF: ^-^ I hope I can win this time. I know I can :D Rex: Nduke's picture scares me <.> TDISF: Can I add some text to it? Because I have an idea :) INSF: My second favourite show is Total Drama Action so can I do Heather as Heather? Rex: can i do a second picture? O- @TDISF Yes you can add text. @Rex All pics are not official until the due date, so yes. You can replace the pic with a new one. But if you mean that you want two pics, then no im sorry, you can only have one unless I say so. Rex: i was going to do Justin from TDI as Justin from TDA (XD) Rex: -w- personally i think mine is the best in this camp so far -w- NSF: Only if we can do movies :( EBGR: I'm doing Heather as Paige from Degrassi :) INSF: I think, I'll do someone as Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Rex: Can i do a bonus picture... just for fun? Toad: I'm doing Cody as Finn, probably... O- @Rex, fine, but it wont be graded. Toad: Finally done, had trouble with the hat but it's good anyways. -w- GF120: Rex, the 2nd picture is weird... Justin is Justin, nothing is changed! Rex: Becuase it's the same justin :D just different shows :D... read the desription -w- GF120: Wow, TDISF, it's awesome! I was thinking to do 6teen... Toad: I like your entry, TDISF. -w- Zanna: I like TDISF's picture! Jessica: I have my pic, w/o a background... it'll be up later w/ a background... (Mine isn't my fave show, but was a child.) O- Oh, guys.... did I mention? The two people with the best scores will pick the teams! :D (Totally got the idea from WM's camp. :P) Aimers: I still have plenty of time to submit my entry ; EBGR: PLEASE DON'T END THE CHALLENGE YET! I HAVEN'T FINISHED! GF120: Whatever, I'll make Heather as Blair Waldorf from "Gossip Girl". Jessica: Brian sent me his entry... so I'll put it up... Toad: Jess, I like yours. Gotta love Spongebob. -w- Rex: gf120 when i looked at yours i thought 'that must be haruhi from the meloncoly of haruhi suzimay' they do look alike :D GF120: Ha ha, really? I tried to do my best! Toad: GF, you have some talent for recoloring. -w- GF120:Um, thanks? Toad: Um, you're welcome. xD GF120: LoL, I'm so tired... Toad: C'mon people, post your entries. -w- Aimers: Oh no...my fav tc show will be difficult >.< Well Ill get it done today :P Toad: Sunny's entry disturbs me O_O Kg: Half of these entries are freaking me out. :| O-Aww, KG, I REALLY wanted to be in your camp. D: And, totally. I mean... Trent as Hannah Montana? XDDDD Aimers: My entry took forever DDDDD: Toad: But I like it. :3 Rex: sunny's one freaks me out O_O Kg: Aw, sorry, O. D: Aimers, your entry looks EPIC, I can tell it took a while. XD Toad: Agreed. Lindsay: Mine is Gwen as Emily from Make it or Break It Mrodd: I missed a challenge :O???? Sorry I wa son a trip and I didnt get internet... and I must have not seen it before then :s Rex: i got a B- :P Week 1 Pictures Cody Recoloured (Kendell).jpg|Rex's Photo (thanks for my luck that i hadd one before the challange started.... weird ._.) Owen as peter griffin epic art camp challege 1.PNG|Owen as Peter Griffin. Jake's entry :P Ivy-Good Luck Charlie!.png|Ivy from good luck charlie, her lips are messed up cause my paint program sucks.-Nduke's Entry cody finn.PNG|Cody as Finn from Adventure Time, by Toad. JustinRex -D.jpg|Rex's Bonus Picture (Justin from TDI as Justin from TDA) EACC1.jpg|Courtney as Kristen from 6teen - TDISF Justrecolor.png|Justin as Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo! (By: Zannabanna) Margeheath.jpg|Heather as Marge from the Simpsons! -Zoomer72 SandyHeather.PNG|Jessica's Enrey - Heather as Sandy from Spongebob Squarepants (Not my fave show, but...) HeatherAsDegrassi'sPaige.png|Heather as Paige from Degrassi-EBGR's Entry GoldinEAC1.PNG|Goldinwillow's Entry - Chris McLean as James Diamond from Big Time Rush LeShawnaAsMeg.png|Kgman04's Entry - LeShawna as Meg Griffin from Family Guy New Character.png|Heather as Blair Waldorf from "Gossip Girl".-GF120's entry! TrentHM.png|Trent as Hannah Montana who was on Suite Life of Zack and Cody! - Sunslicer2 AshKetchum2.png|Trent as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl ^___^ (Aimers) Lindsay as Buffy the Vampire Slayer..png|INSF's Lindsay as Buffy the vampire slayer season four case Emilygwen.png Week 1 Judging Judging time! *'Rex -' I like this, but it is simply a reclor, and I don't like how it doesn't show the full body. :( Sorry but I have to give you a B-''' **'''Bonus Pic - ... :P *'Jake -' Sssss, I kinda like this. D: This pics REALLY small, and the hair looks a little weird. B-''' *'Nduke - '... :| 'D- '''You put no effort into this. :| *'Toad -''' I LOVE THIS!! :D :D The hats a little weird, but you said you had problems with it and I know how that feels. :P Anyway, this great, but pretty simple. Good though. :) '''B+ *'TDISF - '''EEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! This is awesome! :D :D :D' Congrats on being the first team captain! A+''' *'Zannabanna - '''This looks good, but its just a basic recolor, and his chest line looks weird. :/ Sorry. *'Zoomer72 -''' OMFGBBQ, this is awesome. >_< Congrats on being the second team captain. :D A+ *'Jessica -' I like S-Bob (shut it >_<) and this looks REALLY good. :D Sorry, but there can only be two team captains... but you still get an A+ :D *'EBGR - '''This isn't your best work, but I still love it. :) The design looks great too. Although, the colors seem a little too bland, and it needs to come alive to me. Oh yeah and the lines are a tad too thin. Sorry. D: '''B+' *'Goldinwillow' - Chris looks way too old to be James. >_< Overall, this is okay.' B-' *'TDA ROCKS' - No pic. Doesn't surprise me, Ive seen you miss many art challenges in other camps before. D: *'Mrodd -' Ur okay cuz you told me why you coudn't do it. :3 *'Kgman04 -' Looks a but weird, but still looks okay. :P''' B''' *GF120 - Perfect! Seriously, lines are good, art is good, everything is good! Looks like the actual show! :) B+ *'Sunslicer - '''XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD '''C+' *'Aimers -' Well... not your best. D: You copied the hat and Pikachu, and then just recolored everything else. Not your best. :( C+ *'INSF -' Well, the hair and legs look a little weird. D: But pretty good! B-''' *'Lindsaysbiggestfan -' The legs also look a bit weird,and so does the hair. But good job. '''B Week 1 Elimination Okay, TDISF and Zoomer, you guys are the team captains. So, since TDISF sent in his entry first, he goes first. So, pick someone TDISF. Oh yeah, and there are 19 of you, so whoever does not get picked is out. Toad: Ugh, pick the teams already, I'm gettin' bored. -w- GF120:Yeah... Tomorrow I'll go in my foreign language school, I'm doing extra lessons, to pass the exams and take the degree... TDISF: (tell me if I can pick all of my members to make it quickly :P) Okay, my first choice is KG, even though he didn't get the highest score, I know he will get better scores :P GF120: Plz guys, do it quickly!!!!! Because I have to go to my bed, cause tomorrow I need to wake up early! Zanna: I hope I don't get Eliminated! I made it to the final 5 in an art camp once! Anyways, Yeah can we do this quickly? TDISF: Okay, can i choose the rest of my team, then? >.< O - Just pick 9 people who you wanna be on your team and the other 9 are on Zoomers team. So choose. ''' TDISF: Okay, my team would be... Jessica, GF120, Toad, KG, Jake, Brian, EBGR and Sunny. Can I name my team and team color? :3 Zanna: Of course! '''O - Sure :3 TDISF: Well, I want my team to be named "The Artsies" and it's color will be Dark Orchid. :) O - Oooooo, nice! Well, since Jessica, GF120, Toad, Kg, Jake, Brian, EBGR and Sunny are on a team, they're safe. Everyone else. You have a chance at being eliminated. D: TDISF. ooh!!! I like that >:D And what about their teamn name and color? D: Zanna: Your welcome! O - Oh, and how about this, everyone else is on the other team named... The Drawers! Everyone except TDA ROCKS due to him not doing the challenge, which means he is eliminated! EBGR: We are gonna dominate! Rex: *imitates mario* I'ma safe XD Mrodd: Pff. Please. We Drawers well be seeing yall out the door. Now... Whens the next challenge? Im in an artsy mood GF120: Wooo hoooo!!!! Yay! I'm an Artsy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Week 2 Okay, todays challenge is very special. Only one person from each team can do this challenge. >:D So teams pick one person to do this challenge: Draw a TD character... as a politician. xD Get going! This is due next Saturday. Week 2 Chat Zanna: Zoomer should do it! Mrodd: O.0 Nduke: Meh, agreed GF120: I think that TDISF, or EBGR or Jessica can do it... Toad: I think TDISF should do it. Zoomer: Okay guys, I'll do the challenge. Sorry for missing the choosing, I was doing a volunteer thing. But I'm back now! Zanna: Ok! Good luck! TDISF: Okay, I'll get on doing it ;) O - Hey guys! We have a new contestant! He will be on the Artsies! :) Zanna: Welcome Jagner! O - Oh yeah I forgot its Jagner. xD EBGR: I think Jessica or TDISF should do it. O- Oh guys, sorry but I didn't mention. If you pick your team captain to do the challenge, you will lose a grade. That means instead of a A, you'll get a B. Instead of a B, you'll get a C, and so on. ;) EBGR: Maybe Jessica, GF or I should do it then? Jagner: I already did it, should I put it on? Zoomer: Does anyone else want to do it besides me? I just finished it and was about to put it up, but oh well. -w- TDISF: well, I think that IS kinda unfair, but... EBGR, you do it. O - Nah, that rule sucks. Forget it everyone! You dont have to follow that. :P TDISF: Okay... I'll do it then ._. O - Meh, what do you expect, it's the beginning of the season. Remeber the beginning of season 1? I was an idiot. :P But dont worry, it'll get better as the season progresses. :D TDISF: xD TDISF: Want me to post Courtney's full body picture as a politician? O- Nah, its okay. Zoomer: So you guys, should I do it? Zanna: Yeah EBGR: OMG! TDISF your pic ROCKS! I L-O-V-E IT! Week 2 Pictures CortneyPoliticianEAC.png|Courtney as a politician - TDISF's entry for The Artsies Saraheath.jpg|Heather as Sarah Palin by Zoomer :P Week 2 Judging Okay this was a tough choice! D: The Artsies -''' Oh my god. This is freaking awesome. I love everything. Courtney, the hair, the stand the microphone, everthing. The hand looks a little weird, but I honestly don't care. '''A+ (This means everyone on the Artsies gets an A+) The Drawers - Well... this is okay... but I think it's a little plain. The picture also looks a little blurry. B-''' And the Artsies win! Drawers... you're voting someone out. Week 2 Elimination '''Welcome Drawers. Today you will have to eliminate one of your teammates. Due to picking Zoomer to do the challenge, he is immune. Everyone else has a chance at being eliminated. Now.... vote. Mrodd: Zanna. Nduke: Zanna. Zoomer: Zanna. I thought you did okay though. O - With three votes, Zanna is out. ' Rex: Zanna was banned -_- Rex: ZOMG O_O I just looked at my scores and i got straght B minus's '''O - @Rex, it doesnt matter, he didn't have to do the challenge, Zoomer did. -_-' Week 3 '''Okey-dokie, your new challenge for this week is to draw a Total Drama character... as a pokemon! xD I doubt anyone doesn't know what Pokemon is, BUT, if you seriusly don't, tell me, and I will assign you a Pokemon. This challenge is due next Tuesday. Week Three Chat Zoomer: Don't worry, I know what pokemon is :P Remember the DBZ challenge last time? That was really: O_O Mrodd: Have no idea what the pokemon Im Doing is called, so Ill just ask CHimmy Later xD But.... Ill work on it soonish xD Aimers: O___O I'll probably be doing an old pokemon since I really hate the new games >.> Jagner: I'm gonna fail this challenge, anyway I'm going to try to do lucario TDISF: I watched Pokemon when I was little :3 OLD POKEMON PWNS -w- O - Lol Zoomer you're so right, and me being a super fan of the show, it was more awkward. :P But hopefully ''everyone ''knows the show. xD EBGR I'm doing Beth as Jigglypuff. O - Guys! The character also has to fit the pokemons character. For ex, Harold as Charizard would get you an F. So, the drawing will be based on artistics, as usual, plus how well the character fits the pokemon. Jagner: Um... I kinda went overboard a little. If I did too much please let me know. I don't watch pokemon so I don't know they're personalities. If anyone wants me to change it I will. I'm also not sure if it is really doing the challenge properly EBGR: Actually, Imma do Lindsay as Jigglypuff or Pachrisiu or Bridgette as Milotic or Piplup. Rex: i'm doing DUNCAN XD as um... charizard XD cause they're both kinda mean XD Sun: I'm doing Sadie as Plusle :D GF120: I'll do Heather as Dawn. TDISF: Okay :| I know what pokemon is, but I don't know how to fit their personalities :P I mean, I don't watch it since a lot of time :P Can you assign me a pokemon to the TD character? If you want you can lower me a grade :) O - Yes Jagner, you went overboard, and I said a TD character as a pokemon, not a pokemon trainer. And TDISF, do Owen as Snorlax. xD (Come'on, you know it fits :P) @GF120, no, you have to do someone as a Pokemon, not a Pokemon trainer. Mrodd: Umbreon and Gwen, both shy, but wonderfull "Creatures" Jagner: What's the bunny in the right of my picture called? EBGR: *@Jagner* Buneary. *to anyone xD* I'm gonna do Lindsay as Pachririsu! TDISF: What's WRONG with the Pokemon names? xD Oh, and BTW, I heard you were letting Zanna back in. Well, I personally find it unfair since he got eliminated, fair and square. If you want to put him back in, well, it's your camp, but I do find it unfair. Rex: ARGGH >:( my computer is acting up >_> i can't do the challange v_v Jagner: @Rex* I feel for you man, I really do. O - I know, I think its a little unfair myslef, but... I don't know, I do feel that he got eliminated unfairly, only due to his ban which was now shortened. Sorry if you feel that way TDISF, but... well... >_< EBGR: I have ALMOST finished my entry :D ...... TDISF: Actually, he was eliminated, even before he was banned. BTW, this is not to make change your mind or anything, I just want to make points clear xD :P Jagner: @EBGR* nice job! Week Three Pictures UmberGwen.png|Gwen, As Umbreon. By Mrodd SadiePlusle.png|Sadie as Plusle! :D - Sunslicer2 (I decided to keep the top and bottoms on xD) Snorlaxowen.png|Owen as Snorlax, by TDISF Izzy as Buneary.png|Jagner's entry - Izzy as Buneary LindsayAsPachirisu.png|Lindsay as Pachririsu. EBGR's Entry.